


Cousins

by booboothefoolish



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Family, Gen, Growth, Purple Hawke, Roadtrip, missing warden, unconditional family love, unconditional platonic love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booboothefoolish/pseuds/booboothefoolish
Summary: Seraphina Amell went missing just after the defeat of the Archdemon and now Neva Hawke is tasked to find her, not for any particular reason mind you Neva's just really lonely. With Varric along for the journey will they be able to find the missing Warden? Or will they give up with out even  trying?





	1. One Long Chat and then the Adventure Begins

The Amell’s family name had lost a great deal of power in recent years (in Kirkwall especially), that is until the blight came and buggered up all of Thedas and Seraphina Amell rose up from her Circle origins and smashed down the Archdemon in a fiery battle that would for certain not be forgotten by the people for ages. Yes the Amell family name would be deified and showered with praise. The key is would be; because as of right now Neve Hawke was up shit creek without a paddle. Kirkwall was saved, but what did Neva really have to show for it? Her family was dead, there was no changing that, her friends had (for the most part) scattered to all corners of Thedas, and all the ale in this makerforsaken place tasted like rat piss.

“Now that we’re done fighting maybe we should just kill ourselves.” Neve said laying on Varric’s bed while he penned out his chapter.

“And miss out on the royalties?” he responded not looking up from his writing, Neve made an approving groan and flipped over on her back, Varric sighed, “What are you so fussy about now?”

“I’m thinking of giving Gamlen the estate and going.”

Varric sputtered for a moment, “Going where?” he said loudly.

“Dunno,” She said kicking out on the bed and messing up the blankets in the process, “away?” Varric took that as meaning more of a question.

Varric put down his quill and turned to Neva giving her a hard stare, almost as though he was trying to peer into her soul he finally stopped and had what could be called an _aha_ moment, “Well then... why don’t you go and track down your cousin?”

Hawke looked at him, “Charade? I already know where she is Varric...” Neva looked more confused than anything in that moment, had Varric finally lost it after all their years of fighting? Varric gave her another hard stare and then it seemed to cause the gears in her head to click, “OH- OH!” she laughed wholeheartedly, “I am not tracking down the ‘Hero of Ferelden’.” She said the last part mockingly as she waved her hands to help make her point.

Varric puffed out a short laugh and took a sip of his rat piss ale, “Oh, and why not 'Oh Great Hero of Kirkwall’?” he bit back, throwing a book at her playfully.

Hawke sat up and shot Varric a death glare while she tossed the book back at him, “Well for starters…” she trailed off hoping Varric would grow bored and she could go back to laying down, but alas she had no luck, “fine,” she whined. “I don’t want to try and track her because: I can’t remember her name, we both know being cousins not only means piss all in the grand scheme of things _but_ that she was raised in the Circle and probably doesn’t even remember her family, plus she’s been missing for the better part of four years, _and_ not only does she not want to be found, but even the King of Fereldan hasn’t been able to find her and let me remind you those two played dirty knick-knack-paddy-whack!” she ended up shouting by the end of it, and her face was beet-red.

Varric chuckled, “dirty knick-knack-paddy-whack, really?” he asked squinting at her in which she just huffed in response, “While that is fair, let me remind you that if you’re going off to frolic you may as well have _some_ purpose,” he trailed off for a moment looking at his manuscript and he sobered, “plus it’s obvious that you’re not making the familial connection with Gamlen and I think it would be good for you.”

Hawke laid back down and rolled onto her side facing away from Varric, “That was a low blow Varric,” she said after a long moment quietly, so quietly that Varric almost didn’t catch it, he’d spoken out of turn and he’d known it. He needed to speak quickly to repair his mistake, but before he could Neva spoke again, “But as much as that hurt it's not far from the truth.” she said and jumped up from her spot on the bed giving Varric a cheeky grin, “That’s why you’re going to help me find her!”

Varric jumped up from his spot and almost knocked his ink pot over, he looked panicked “Oh Hawke, absolutely not!”

-

Varric stared at the statues of Kirkwall’s entrance as they faded from view, he turned back to Hawke, “I can’t believe you’re making me do this.” He whined.

“Well s’not my fault the 'Great Varric Tethras' decided to give me life advice.” Varric said nothing more on the matter and rubbed the bridge of his nose; score 2:0 in Neva’s favor.

It was surprisingly easy for them to board a ship back to Ferelden, especially considering the last time she'd been at these docks she was a refugee. Maybe for only that reason Neva was grateful, she felt a wave of homesickness. When she'd ended up in Kirkwall the first time she still had her family, hell the last memory of Ferelden soil she had was Bethany's death. It was at that moment Neva regretted her choice. Who’s to say that her cousin was even still there? Maybe she’d packed up shop and left because of painful memories she wasn’t willing to think about or process, maybe she's dead, maybe she watched all her siblings die and now just wanted a lighthearted escape, maybe Neva was projecting her own feelings onto a her cousin. Definately the latter.

“Her name is Seraphina by the way.” Varric’s voice broke through the clouds of Neva’s thinking.

“What?”

“Seraphina, y’know like fire? It’s her name.” he said deadpan, Neva swatted him playfully.

She grinned at that thought, “Seraphina,” she tried the name out on her tongue and laughed, “I wonder if she specializes in fire based magic.” She said although not really at Varric, or anyone for that matter.

Varric gave a light huff, “If she’s anything like you than yes.”

Hawke let out a laugh, “Harsher words have never been said to me my dear friend.”

Varric rolled his eyes, “I need to work harder from now on then.”

“Oh my darling Varric you most definitely do!” she said squatting down to eye level and giving him a cheeky grin. Varric responded by pushing her to the floor, “Ow! You bastard!” she yelped.

“If you placed your heels to the ground you wouldn’t have this problem now would you?” Neva sighed and kicked at him.

“I hate you.” Neva said scowling playfully as she got back to her feet and dusted herself off.

“I love you too Chuckles.”


	2. Two Many Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neva and Varric meet Uncle Amell

Ofcourse it was pissing rain when they finally make it to Fereldan and it smelt heavily of mabari. People were busing themselves around the odd couple, it was nice being unrecognizable, and a breath of fresh mabari scented air to be able to walk freely though the docking area.

Varric patted her back and Neva turned to face him, “So where do we go from here?” she asked at they wandered around the dock.

Varric gave her an exasperated look, “You drag me along and expect me to come up with a plan?” he responded marching next to her looking more displeased the farther down they went.

Neva hummed and hawed, stopping a moment for dramatic effect, “That’s how it’s always worked Varric… ” she said looking as deadpan as ever, “so yes.” She drawled out the last part.

Varric sighed and swatted her, “You’re so lucky I’m good at my job,” he said keeping pace, “I learned that she has a father and four siblings,” he continued, “Now three of those four are in Circles all around Thedas, but luckily her father and oldest brother are still here in Highever.”

“See Varric I knew I could count on you!” she said cheerily, “Now how do we get there?” Varric stopped in his tracks and stared at her with the rage of a thousand suns, Neva waved her arms defensively, “I’m kidding.” She said hotly, “I brought sovereigns for this reason, we’re getting a ride!”

Varric near cried at this new; no running uphill, no walking through mountain passes, no running downhill, no walking, no walking up hill. As they exited the dock area they quickly found a carriage service, which was not exactly a carriage service. It was a man with two old donkeys and a rickety old cart. Then the man asked for five sovereigns, this was highway robbery dammit! It took close to a week to get to Highever but by the grace of the Maker and Andraste herself they had gone without any sort of incident; no bandits, no broken wheels, nothing. It had even stopped raining.

Hawke was looking jittery, “Are you ready to meet your family?” Varric asked glancing at her.

Hawke twisted her hands, they were right in front of the door all she needed to do was knock, “Nope.” She said looking at Varric earnestly.

“We could come back to-” he was cut off by Hawke nervously knocking on the door, “or not.” he sighed.

The door creaked open and a man appeared, “Who are you?” he said looking at Hawke who was frozen, he didn’t even seem to see Varric.

Neva seemed to choke, “I- uh, um.” Neva sputtered under the man’s questioning gaze.

It was right then that Varric remembered that he hadn’t told Neva her Uncle’s name, “Seoras Amell?” the man nodded, “I’m Varric Tethras and this is your niece Neva Hawke.” The man’s gruff exterior seemed to do a complete flip as he lit up like a Chantry candle.

“Leandra’s child right?” he said grasping her face gently and giving her up and down Neva only managed a small nod before she was enveloped in a bone crushing hug, “I’m afraid after my wife’s disappearance that I lost contact with her side of the family!” he exclaimed in an almost nervous way, “Is your mother well?”

Neva lent into his arms, it’s been a long time since she’d had a hug like this. It reminded her of her father, but now he had to reopen a wound, “Uh, no she’s- uh, gone…” she trailed off sucking back tears, “as is everyone else.” Seoras stiffened momentarily but quickly went back and enveloped her even harder, which was a feat considering Neva hadn’t thought it possible.

“Oh, I am so sorry,” he said, “I can relate, but I can’t imagine what you’ve been through.” He ushered her and Varric inside, “Come in here. Mason put the kettle on!” he shouted into the home.

A man around her age appeared before her looking around, “What?”

Seoras, with his arm still around Neva protectively, “Mason your cousin Neva: Neva, Mason” he said gesturing between both parties, and then turning around and looking at Varric, “and her companion uh... Varric?” Varric nodded and Seoras smiled, “Can you please put the kettle on dear boy?”

  
Seoras ushered the pair to the seating arrangement in the small home. This place was a far cry from the Amell Estates that Neva had inhabited for the better half of her twenties and yet it managed to feel so much homier, “Thank you.” She said quietly.

Seoras smiled, “What brings you to this neck of the woods?”

“Well after Kirkwall I just felt like I needed to come back to my homeland.”

“Fair play I felt the same way after Sera was taken away and Meghain ran off.” He nodded sagely, “I heard there was some sort of uproar over there but not much else.” He said.

Neva nodded, “Yeah I was, uh, kind of in the center of that one…” Seoras looked surprised, “I’m the Hero of Kirkwall.” It was itself an impressive title but the sad way Neva had stated her title made it sound like it was below the lowest slave.

Seoras let out surprised chuckle, “Oh,” he looked at her, “You and my oldest would get along ‘Hero of Fereldan’ is what they’re calling her nowadays.” He said placing his hand on her leg, “That’s why you came back isn’t it?” a little bit of light left Seoras’ eyes.

Mason came and brought the tea, he served the quests first, his father, and lastly himself. Surely a remnant of etiquette lesson he’d received when Amell was a stronger title. The question still hung in the air.

Neva nodded bleakly not quiet able to meet his eyes, “Yeah.” She answered, Varric patted her back reassuringly but wisely stayed silent.

There was a beat of silence.

Seoras let out a long sigh, “I can honestly tell you I haven’t got the slightest clue where she is right now,” he said finally, “I’m not even sure if she remembers me she- she uh,” Seoras chocked up and took a calming breath, “she was so little when they took her,” a humorless chuckle escaped as a few stray tears rolled down his cheeks, Neva grabbed his hand, “when they took the others, my other three children, it happened when they were older.” A hiccuped sob, “She was seven, Maurice was thirteen, Clementine was ten, but Georgie was near twenty!” he said getting more upset as the names went on.

Mason looked deeply uncomfortable as well, but not nearly as distraught as his father, while he held him trying to calm the giant man.

Neva looked panicked, “Oh Maker I- I can’t even begin to think of what Mother would’ve done if me or Bethany had been taken away.” Neva said joining mason in the familial hug. This could not have serves the man well losing not only a wife but also his children.

Varric sat staring pensively actively trying to block out everything that was happening, not because he was uncomfortable, well he was but that was aside from the point, but because he felt like the worst kind of voyeur this was something meant to be shared by family not him.

  
Seoras calmed down some and grasped Neva’s face once more, “I can’t help you but please, please, if you find her tell her to come home.” Neva nodded through her own fresh tears. In a weird way this felt good, having this sort of emotional vomit was probably good for her in the long run, but for right now she felt like shit. A yawn escaped her, and Seoras couldn’t help but chuckle, “Where are my manners?” he said extricating himself from the familial hug, “You two must be tired come I’ve got a spare room you can use.”

With that the moment was broken, the tea had been drunk, and now it was time to sleep. Seoras lead them to a small bedroom and made quick back to his own room. Neva lit a lantern and surveyed the room and then noticed something.

One bed. Varric broke out with a belly laugh and Neva flushed red.

Neva was petrified, “Oh Maker does he think?” she said looking at him equal parts mortified and about ready to die of laughter. Varric was nearly on the floor wheezing, “We’re not together Uncle Seoras!” she shouted before breaking into hiccuping laughs.


End file.
